The present invention relates to faulted or short-circuit indicators, and more particularly, the invention relates to short-circuit or line fault indicators for electrical cable.
Such indicators are, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,826, and include a reed-type relay being operated by the magnetic field around a cable conductor and triggering an electronic circuit for issuing a visible warning signal, being maintained even if the fault condition ceases.
The electronic circuit for such a fault indicator may be disposed in a cylindrical plastic case whose one front end is configured to be plugged in on a cylindrical, insulated high-voltage-type connection. It follows that with such a mount a fault indicator can be positioned only in certain, limited points along a high-voltage cable.